Paradox
by LeviAckerman12396
Summary: Everyone wants another chance to go back in time and set things right, after planning- But knowing Luffy, everything is bound to end up in chaos, even if he does plan. "It's not an adventure if you let the world play out itself and correct everything at the climax. Let's change history."
1. 0: Starting a Cycle

**PARADOX**

 **Chapter 0: Starting a cycle**

Everyone wants another chance to go back in time and set things right, after planning- But knowing Luffy, everything is bound to end up in chaos, even if he does plan. "It's not an adventure if you let the world play out itself and correct everything at the climax. Let's change history."

() () () () () () () () () ()

War cries, weapon clashing, bodies falling. He could hear it, the despair and agony. Was this what his father had wished for or was it that the revolutionary side was so weak it was hardly putting up a fight?

Come on. He hadn't even paid Makino her tab yet.

Luffy felt someone shaking him out of daze.

"Luffy - san." Brook was saying to him. "We have to prevent this from happening."

"But it's already done." Luffy's voice was tired.

"It can be re-done. Yohohohoho." Brook despite in midst of battle laughed at his captain.

Luffy's eyes widened.

"You mean I can see everyone else again?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well you see." Brook said while kicking an attacker away.

"My devil fruit has another power. I can send other souls through time. You know resurrecting others through souls."

Luffy looked puzzled.

"To keep it simple you go back to the point which was most important to you to change everything. Isn't that great? Yohohohoho." Brook said cheerfully.

Luffy despite being exhausted managed a small smile.

"But if you could do this why didn't you before?" Luffy questioned the last of his crew.

"It was the last `straw Luffy - san. Well then I'll see you when we meet again. Yohohohoho."

"Do you think I'll be able to save them?" Luffy looked hopefully at Brook.

"Of course. You are the man who became the Pirate King right?"

Brook pointed his finger at his Captain's forehead.

"Wait what about you?" Luffy looked at him.

"You can always recruit me in your crew again." Brook answered.

"One more thing, Luffy - san . There might be some small changes considering you are going to the past which was not supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Franky - san's hair become orange or something."

"Eh? What the - anyway I'll deal with it when I get there. Thanks Brook. I'll definitely pay back the favor."

"Then please let me see Nami - san's panties. Yohohohoho."

Luffy shook his head in amusement and saw the battle field for the last time.

'I am going to change everything. This time I won't be the aloof stupid Luffy. Because I was incompetent everyone got killed. I'll make sure to be responsible in the other time line."

With that everything went black.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **This is the prologue so it is a little short. I'll try to write longer chapters.**


	2. 1: Shanks

**Chapter 1: Childhood Arc: Shanks**

Luffy's head hurt. It was like thousands of hammers were pounding in his brain. Not only that his body also ached.

He tried opening his eyes and immediately regretted it because of the light intensity.

After adjusting, he tried to calculate where he was.

"Let go of Luffy." He heard a voice. A voice he thought he would never hear again.

Shanks.

Then he registered that someone was indeed carrying him, and by the collar nonetheless. The guy had some nerve. Carrying the Pirate King like that.

Luffy looked up to see the mountain bandit he vaguely remembered.

'Idiot.' Doesn't even know he's picking a fight with a Yonkou.'

Then another thought came into his mind.

'Shit. Shanks let the guy get away and lost his arm. That missing arm killed him in the future. I have to do something.'

Luffy tried a little bit of his Haki and it worked. Great.

Then using a calm and threatening voice he said.

"Do as he says or you'll regret it."

Everyone, even the red haired pirates took a minute to absorb that the voice had indeed come from a seven year old kid in the hands of the said bandit.

"Huh?" The leader of the bandits – what was his name again? – Haga – Hogi – no Higuma – Luffy thought – asked dumbly. Luffy sighed and lifted his hand.

Even though Luffy's seven year old body was nowhere as strong, he _knew_ how to attack.

"Gomu gomu no backlash."

He swung his arm giving it momentum to throw Higuma and a few other bandits along with him, jumping out of his hold as the leader flew. He did a summersault midair and landed perfectly on his feet. From the corner of his eye he could see Shanks jaw hitting the floor.

'Great now Shanks in going to worm it out of me. Well I did plan on telling someone about my story. Better be Shanks. If someone would actually believe him it would be the Yonkou.'

An amusing thought came to his mind and he decided to tease Shanks. He turned his head towards Shanks and gave a maniacal grin that could rival Doflamingo's.

Using the voice Nami did when she was in middle of scheming he said,

"I told you I am strong."

To say Shanks was shocked was an understatement.

Only last time he had seen the boy, he was like… you know… a kid.

What happened while he was away? And he thought nothing would shock him being a Yonkou. The world was really a big place.

Maybe some deity was punishing him for drinking too much of alcohol.

"Shanks." The kid walked over to him and he took a step back involuntarily.

Anchor had such a serious face it scared him.

"We need to talk."

Shanks absentmindedly shook his head while squinting at the flying bandit.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"You're from the future?"

Luffy nodded his head in agreement.

"You became the Pirate King?"

He nodded again.

"You found One Piece?"

Not sure where Shanks was going he agreed again.

Shanks paused for a moment in a thinking posture. Luffy was skeptical whether Shanks would believe him or not. Finally the red haired man spoke.

"So where is it?"

"Huh?" Came Luffy's intelligent response.

Shanks looked at him sheepishly.

"You know… One Piece… so I can go pick it up."

Luffy felt a tick mark growing. He jumped from the stool he was sitting and bonked Shanks on the head with a Haki infused punch.

"Damn you Shanks. I just told you the world is gonna end with a war and only thing that interested you in the whole story is One Piece?"

"Hey I am a Pirate too." Shanks whined.

"And I was joking you know." He added. "It's yours right? I won't touch it."

"Good." Luffy huffed. "I would have Tra-guy dissect you if you did."

"Tra-guy?"

"Trafalgar Law. But you don't know him yet. He was known as Surgeon of Death or will be." Luffy said creepily smiling. Shanks and his crew gave an involuntary shudder.

"And there is something I want you guys to teach me."

"What Anchor?"

"Sword fighting, navigating, cooking, medication, battle tactics and world history." Luffy counted on his fingers.

The red haired pirates sweatdropped.

"And some repair work would be nice considering I broke the ship the most often."

Shanks facefaulted and sighed.

"So what do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"If I am going to take on the World Government and Celestial Dragons I need support. And I am going to go to other seas to gain it."

"So you won't be entering the Grand line immediately?"

Luffy shook his head.

"I just have to set sail an year early and coordinate the dates from then on."

"I see. And Marineford?" Shanks looked at the kid seriously.

"Things went downhill from the battle of Marineford. I am gonna make sure it never happens."

"By killing Teach?"

Luffy disagreed by a shrug and then gave a sad yet mischievous smile if that was possible.

"I'm gonna make sure Ace never joins Whitebeard pirates."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"I want another bottle." Shanks yelled at his crew.

"You're drinking too much." Benn told his Captain.

"If I don't I'll go insane. Damn that Luffy. Now I have to go on a wild goose chase to find Mera Mera no Mi."

 _FLASHBACK_

" _So you're a Yonkou right?" Luffy looked him straight in the eye._

" _You don't mind finding the Mera Mera no Mi for me right?" He asked sweetly._

"So he coaxed you into finding it?" Benn asked amused.

"Cheeky brat." Shanks faked tears.

() () () () () () () () () ()

The port of Fuusha Village bustled as the Red Haired Pirates loaded goods on their ship.

Luffy was following around them inspecting curiously.

"Luffy." Shanks called out to him. "Before I leave I have two things I need to give to you."

Luffy's face lit up. This is where he gets his trade strawhat.

Shanks produce a short sword from under his cloak.

"This is the Celestial sword or Heaven's sword." He said handing it to Luffy.

"Woah. Celestial sword for celestial dragons." And both ended up laughing.

"And here…" He fished out a paper. "…is my vivre card with the den den mushi number written on it."

"That's all?" Luffy looked dumbfounded.

"Huh? Yeah. Something wrong?" Shanks asked.

"No." Luffy hung his head his mind working fast.

A few minutes later Shanks and his crew had boarded their ships and were a far distance in the sea.

"Captain." Luckyroo addressed Shanks as he gobbled a piece of meat.

"Where's your hat?"

"Huh?"

Shanks put a hand on his head to find his beloved strawhat missing.

"WHAT!?"

"I believe it's there." Benn smirked as he pointed towards the shore.

Luffy was waving at them with the strawhat in his hand, a huge grin on his face.

A large tick mark grew on Shanks head.

"THAT DAMN BRAT." He yelled so the whole East Blue could hear him.

"Oi Shanks." Luffy yelled back.

"I can't be 'Strawhat Luffy' without the strawhat, right?" He said cheekily.

"I am going to become the Pirate King." He screamed to the sea.

'Now.' Luffy thought as soon as Shanks and the others were out of his line of sight.

'Time to meet Ace and Sabo again.'

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **I just completed this chapter so I thought I'll post it immideiately. I got good feedback. :)**

 **Next update will be sometime next month.**


	3. 2: Ace

**Chapter 2: Childhood Arc: Ace**

Luffy looked around the forest and a wave of nostalgia hit him. He was going to Ace again. And Sabo.

And try not to strangle him. Seriously.

What kind of brother dies _twice?_ Answer: Sabo

Earlier he and Gramps had a big fight and he was in a bad mood.

One of the _things_ that changed was that as soon as Gramps and he met again, Garp announced that they were going to the Marine Headquarters for training. The horrified look he gave was the first step of the fight.

Luffy despite being 21 mentally had screamed at top of his lungs and started crying and wailing so loudly that the whole Fuusha village could hear him.

He had waited so patiently to see his brothers again and well, being in a seven year old body may have triggered some childish emotions.

Garp had softened after even his numerous fists of love had failed to shut up Luffy.

"What would it get you to stop crying?" Garp shouted irritated .

"Anywhere but Marine Headquarters." He replied wailing.

And so Dadan and the forest had come up.

For the first time in his 7 or 21 year old life Monkey D. Luffy was brooding and being angsty.

He didn't even notice that Garp and Dadan had a shouting match about insolent brats and grandsons and troublemakers.

"Luffy. That's Ace." He heard his Gramps say.

At the word Ace he looked up quickly and was welcomed with spit in his face.

Now spitting on The Pirate King's face when he was in a bad and angsty mood and in a seven year old emotionally triggered body with the stress accumulated due to constant planning on how to save the world was a very bad idea indeed. No scratch that. It was the worst idea when the said Pirate King was Monkey D. Luffy.

As Luffy had no self-restraint at this point, his right arm shot out and connected with a face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU JERK?"

He said seething and puffing.

The raven haired boy flew into a tree.

Finally calming himself up he realized he had punched _Ace. Punched Ace. In the face._ Oh god.

Great reunion or first impression.

"Bwah bwaah ha haa ha. He sent Ace flying. That's my Grandson." Garp bragged.

'Gramps in seriously not helping.' Luffy thought as he made his way to the fallen boy, who luckily was still conscious just dizzy.

"Name's Luffy." Luffy couldn't, no matter how much he tried, put up a smile.

He was annoyed. Annoyed at Ace for spitting at their reunion, for chasing Teach, getting himself captured, breaking his promise, _dying._

Heck he was annoyed at the whole world.

Ace gave him a murderous glare from where he was sitting and Luffy knew he had screwed up. Which annoyed him even more.

He sighed.

"Sorry." He huffed and walked away. He had to sort out his brain.

Screw Gramps for putting him in a bad mood.

"Brat now remember…" Dadan started.

"…Yeah yea I have to survive myself and bring anything to eat. Only then I'll be allowed in, right?"

Luffy waved his hands.

Dadan nodded and Luffy headed in the forest eager to murder the foolish prey that would dare cross the Pirate King's path.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Next morning when Luffy woke up, he was well rested and visibly cheerful.

He was early. Probably the reason why Dadan wasn't screaming about 'Lazy Brats.'

Ace was curled up in the same room, opposite to the corner Luffy had occupied, sleeping.

Totally forgetting the events of the previous day because this is Luffy we're talking about, he shook Ace.

"Ace wake up or Dadan is gonna stomp us flat." He said cheerfully.

Ace's eyes snapped open and he got ready to attack but Luffy had already left his side and was making up a poor excuse of a bed.

"Come on Ace. Let's hunt for breakfast." Luffy gave a wide bright grin at the older boy and exited the room skipping.

Ace could only think of one thing as his wide eyes darted cautiously around.

' _The hell?'_

() () () () () () () () () ()

It wasn't until Luffy had gone out of the house he realized Ace wasn't following. Then the yesterday's events hit him full force and he face faulted.

Hurriedly he decided the only thing he was capable of doing here was at what he was best at. Which was pestering and annoying people.

"Aaaacceee. Come oooonn."

He whined like a child and giggled inwards.

The look on Ace's face was priceless.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Even though Luffy knew many routes towards the Gray Terminal he really wanted to enhance his muscle memory. The best way to do that was to follow Ace and escape his death traps.

So for a whole month Luffy 'followed' Ace much to the latter's annoyance until Luffy was sure the time was right to make his dramatic entrance.

() () () () () () () () () ()

The kid was the most annoying creature he had ever met. Even the wild animals knew not to mess with Ace or they might end up as his dinner.

Ace had been wary of Luffy for the first few days given their meeting but Luffy showed no sign of punching him again to his relief. That had hurt.

And now he was plain annoying. He followed Ace on daily basis thankfully halfway, practically evading _all_ the traps Ace had set up and then leaving suddenly in between, which confused him to no end.

To him Luffy was a mystery.

Ace was used to living with animals who were easy to figure out and they looked at him like he was food; Dadan and the mountain bandits who he knew looked at him as a troublesome brat with disdain and Sabo who he understood, had half friendship and rivalry sort of relationship.

Luffy on the other hand, Ace had no idea how to counter the guy. Ace knew he was not weak because he would rather die than call the boy weak considering he punched Ace who flew into a tree; saying Luffy was weak would be like slapping himself, so no, but Luffy was always grinning like an idiot and like a _child_ which made him looked _week._

Since fighting the other guy was something Ace wanted to wholeheartedly avoid, he settled on taunting him.

"You're just a pampered brat. Why don't you go back to your mommy, huh?" He jeered and then smirked when he saw the idiotic smile fell off Luffy's face into one of sadness.

"Don't have one." Luffy mumbled quietly.

This time Ace's smirk fell.

"Then go hug your dad." He tried again.

Luffy shook his head.

"I have never met my parents." _'In this timeline.'_ He added mentally.

"I was raised by Gramps."

Ace shuddered. The boy lived 7 years of his life with Garp.

If there was one person Ace truly never wanted to take on, it was Garp.

"So you never had a family?" Ace asked cautiously, his tone a little less harsh.

Luffy shook his head again.

"I had an older brother." Luffy's trade mark grin became visible on his face again and Ace's eyebrows twitched.

"But he died."

Fat droplets of tears fell from Luffy's chubby face and Ace felt sorry for the kid.

Luffy hastily rubbed his eyes.

"But you know you're just like him, my brother I mean."

Taken aback by Luffy's words Ace just nodded and walked away. Before exiting however, he turned back and stuck out his tongue.

"I still don't like you, you crybaby."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Luffy felt a tick mark growing. Leave it to Ace to ruin one of the most emotional moments. Maybe he's getting paid back for ruining a _lot_ of emotional moments in his own timeline. Whatever. At least he advanced from being 'enemy not worth talking' to a crybaby. Ironic.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Luffy has not met his mother for now so I just gave a typical response. And to answer** _ **kid's**_ **question Luffy will NOT be serious all the time. Taking too much stress is not his style and I intend to keep it that way. But yeah he's a little mature and is kind if forced to show that he doesn't know things that he knows. He is going to be kind of a cheeky rascal here, more like being stupid intentionally to annoy off people and coz it's funny. Well anyway if I ever went to my past that's how I'll do it.**

 **Thanks for the good feedback.**

 **See ya next month.**


	4. 3: Sabo

**Chapter 3: Childhood Arc: Sabo**

As in the previous timeline Luffy had no way to know what day it was he was not sure on which day in this timeline Bluejam would strike if he did at all. So after ditching Ace midway in following he would arrive at Gray Terminal and spy whether Ace would steal from Bluejam's lackeys or not.

Today when he spotted Ace pocketing a huge sum he knew that it was the day to follow Ace till Gray Terminal and _hopefully_ this time not be in need of being beaten up by spiked gloves to gain Ace's and Sabo's trust.

It was time like these which made Luffy wish that he could use King's Haki freely. Life would be so much better.

Throwing his thoughts out of the window Luffy made his way toward Ace and Sabo's meeting place for the day.

"How much do you think we've collected?"

Sabo's voice rang out. How Luffy missed that cheerful tone?

"It's still not enough Sabo. Though I did score a jackpot today." Ace told his fellow blond.

"I just wish we could get a ship and get out of here."

"You won't get a ship with that much money." Luffy interrupted grinning.

Alarmed the other two jumped to their feet, makeshift weapons aka pipes in their hand.

"Who are you?" Sabo yelled while Ace looked at him in confusion, lowering is weapon only by an inch.

"Luffy?" he asked in bewilderment.

Sabo catching on Ace's tone tilted his head.

"The mystery strong crybaby?"

Luffy scowled at the nickname.

Strong was good.

Mystery was cool.

But why was he still dubbed as a crybaby.

Imagine if Kid or Law from the future saw him, they would never let him live this down.

21 years old Pirate King crybaby. *Cough*

"Who gave me _that_ nickname?" Luffy asked sweetly with a dangerous glint in his eyes, a habit that he had, unfortunately picked up from Nami, living with her for so many years.

The other two flinched, Ace because he could see Luffy act as a mother bear who was being overprotective of her cub and Sabo heard the same tone when his mother was trying up to set another arranged marriage for him.

Sabo immediately pointed at Ace.

"Traitor." Ace hissed.

Suddenly Luffy laughed.

Both Ace and Sabo turned their heads back towards him.

"Be my friends." He said rather _told_ them.

"No." The other two screamed.

"Stingy." Luffy muttered to the other two.

Suddenly Ace paled.

"Hide." he hissed.

Luffy and Sabo looked at him in visible confusion.

Their questions were answered as a huge man grabbed Sabo from behind.

"I told you these are the runts who stole from us."

Porchemy jeered at his side kick.

'Oh shit.' Luffy thought.

Luffy did not _forget_. It just _slipped_ his mind you know, seeing Sabo again.

Sabo whirled and hit Porchemy on his head with the pipe. He immediately let Sabo go who along with Ace who had grabbed Luffy's hand broke into a run.

"I'll kill them." Came a loud angry screech.

Luffy never killed. Pirates may have died because of the injuries he gave them afterwards but he would never kill them directly. He'd give everyone a second chance. This however changed when Luffy killed Akainu on the spot.

And right now he decided that the Porchemy guy was going to die.

Because he had threatened to kill his brothers he was a danger and worst kind of dangers need to eliminated, the lesson he had learned the hard way.

Before Marineford the number of bounty hunters that were after them were surprisingly low. After he had mastered his Observation Haki, he felt hundreds of bounty hunters following him each by the end of tour, dead, killed by no other than his own crew, or to be specific Zoro and Robin.

Later he weeded it out of them that they had been killing for years.

Back to the present, Ace had stopped running ad he along with Luffy were catching their breaths.

"Where's Sabo?" Ace cried.

Luffy turned and facefaulted.

Ace had been dragging him in such frenzy that he had missed Sabo's location. He had not known Ace was such an idiot. Note to him. Do not let Ace lead them to their deaths from now on.

Ace who was trying to keep his scowl on his face and not start panicking was now looking around and then started stealthily walking in the direction they had come from.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked him curiously.

"To rescue Sabo of course. Do you think I'll just leave him?"

In response Luffy gave him a wide grin.

"I'm coming too."

"Why?" Ace looked at him suspiciously.

"Because you and Sabo are my friends." Came the reply.

"No you're not. We refused." Ace crossed his arms.

"That so? Then I refuse your refusal."

Ace's reaction was quite similar to Sanji's. It was almost comical.

"So do you have a plan?"؛

Ace shook his head in denial.

Theory: Ace was still stupid confirmed.

If someone pointed out that at this age Luffy was even more stupid than Ace he would pointedly ignore him.

"Tell me Ace you at least know where they took Sabo." Luffy said whining.

"Of course." Ace snapped. The little kid was belittling him. How dare he?

"Bluejam's ship."

Luffy stopped in his tracks and sighed. He should start writing the things that were changed in this universe or he would forget no doubt. On the other hand it was too much work. Forget it.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Sabo gritted his teeth again.

"Like hell I know, Ace didn't tell me before you nicked us." He spat at the man who was called Bluejam.

Bluejam snorted.

"Well if we don't get _that_ money we can always get some for you. Your parents are going to pay pretty well too."

Sabo froze. No he didn't want to go back. Damn it.

He just prayed that Ace had the brains to stay out of danger and not come rescue him.

He stilled as he yet again heard another voice.

"Sabo I came to save you."

A voice rang out in the whole ship. Was that Luffy?

() () () () () () () () () ()

Ace scowled. As much as he wanted to lead he had to admit Luffy's plan was better than he could come up. Heck it was better than what Sabo usually came up with. What he strongly disagreed with was that he wanted to be the baiter not the rescuer. Then Luffy pointed out how conveniently he had made Ace flew with one punch, at which their argument concluded.

He heard Luffy shout,

"Sabo I came to save you."

This was his cue to move.

As soon as Bluejam heard he motioned his cronies.

"Get him."

Several pirates ran after Luffy who was yelling on the deck of the ship. Luffy sent a weak but controlled burst of Haki, knocking out every one on the ship expect Ace, Sabo and Bluejam who were inside.

On the other hand Ace stealthily made his way towards where he thought Sabo was held.

"You're here too? I thought that only Luffy was stupid enough to announce that he's here to save me."

Ace scowled.

"He _announced_ it so everyone would chase him and I could rescue you." He explained.

"Oooh. Good plan. I bet twenty Bellis that Luffy thought of that." Sabo said cheekily rubbing his veins where he was tied up.

Ace glared at him.

"What _makes_ you think you have slightest chance to escape?"

Both boys jump as Bluejam emerged from the shadows a sinister grin on his face, cracking his knuckles.

Ace grabbed the nearest thing which was a rope and lashed out at Bluejam's eye while Sabo went for the legs.

Ignoring the fact that Bluejam now looked like a sitting chicken, both boys dashed out the door in the momentarily distraction.

At one of the corners they collided with something.

"Luffy?" Sabo looked at the 7 years old kid who had fallen on his bottom. "Where are others?"

"I took care of them." Luffy gave them his wide grin.

"Liar." Ace yelled.

Luffy didn't answer and instead ran in the opposite direction towards the deck.

Luffy's statement justified itself as both Ace and Sabo saw the main deck littered with bodies.

"You weren't lying?" Sabo said his jaw hanging.

"Why would I?" Luffy laughed.

"There's no way you could beat all of them." Bluejam came out of the ship holding his leg painfully.

"Unless, you're a devil fruit user." He pointed at Luffy.

Luffy did not answer instead stared.

"If I remember correctly devil fruit users' weakness is water. They can't swim and we're quite far from shore."

"I can beat you on this ship." Luffy told the guy seriously.

"Ho?" Bluejam lifted his hand which held something which strongly resembled a bomb.

'Shit.' Luffy thought.

"So what if there is no ship?"

The blast was heard in two miles radius as the old ship flew apart.

Luffy had no idea where Ace and Sabo were. He couldn't move. He cursed his weakness and slipped into darkness.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Luffy's head hurt. Felt like he was drowning. Wait. Drowning? Wasn't he...?

Luffy tried to sit up and hissed and cried as his head hurt again at full force.

"Idiot what are you doing? Don't sit up. You nearly drowned."

Was that Ace? Luffy put his head back on the pillow and groggily opened his eyes.

Both Sabo and Ace were looking down on him... Was that worry? Oh God he was asking too many questions to himself.

"You okay?" Sabo asked him gently. Luffy nodded and gave them their trade grin.

Ace got up.

"Don't go." Luffy made out.

Ace stopped in his tracks.

"You don't want me to go?" Luffy's eyebrows went up. What the hell…? Did the conversation just turned into that emotional drama where Luffy has to declare his undying love to his older brother? Ha… fine stupid fate. He'll go along.

Luffy shook his head.

"I feel lonely when you're not there." Luffy told him.

About time.

"You want me to be there?"

Luffy nodded.

"Do you feel bad when I'm not there?"

Luffy nodded his head again.

"Then you want me to live?"

Ace asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course. I don't only want you to live but be the big brother I've lost."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Luffy said innocently. He was _sooo_ giggling inside right now.

Dadan who was in the doorway listening and Sabo who had moved smear inches away started laughing hysterically at Ace's blushing face which resembled a tomato.

Ace tried scowling at them but it came out as a smile.

"Brothers huh?"

Suddenly Ace dashed out of the room. Sabo looked confused while Luffy winked at him. Mentally he was doing a victory dance.

Dadan knew exactly what Ace was going to do but didn't stop him. She'd let it slide this time.

When Ace returned he had a bottle of sake in his hands.

Pouring it into three cups he hand one to Luffy and Sabo each and held one in his own hand.

"Brothers?" Ace asked and Luffy saw him gave one of his biggest smile this time around.

"Brothers." The other two confirmed.

And all three drank together.

"You do know that I'm 5 right guys?" Luffy interrupted.

"DON'T RUIN SUCH EMOTIONAL MOMMENTS!" Ace and Sabo yelled.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Woah. A long one and maybe a little rushed. Next time I'll finally reach the start of the journey. Some ppl were disappointed that Ace is not with Whitebeard. About that don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. Luffy can't keep him totally away. Fate won't let him. And as for on who's crew Ace is gonna be I'll let you guys guess.**


	5. 4: Alterations in Voyage

**Chapter 4: Scrap Islands Arc: Alterations in Voyage**

 **Luffy 13 years old**

 **Some Island in Grandline**

In the midst of silence a den den mushi rang out.

"Oi Ben. Get whoever it is. I'm getting a headache."

Ben just chuckled at his Captain and picked it up.

"It's Luffy." He called out after a moment.

"How you doing Anchor? How come you called me after 6 years?" Shanks asked in his excited voice.

"Well you see Ace and Sabo just left and I had to warn you." Came Luffy's reply.

"I thought you said you won't let him join the Whitebeard pirates." Shanks pointed out.

"Yes. So I told him to go after you instead."

It took Shanks 15 seconds to comprehend what he was saying given his hangover and mental capability.

"WHAT!?"

Luffy tried suppressing a chuckle.

"You see. Ace wanted to defeat the strongest person alive. So I just told him that Whitebeard ossan was getting old and you already had defeated the guy once in his old age. And he and Sabo are practically running towards you." Luffy ended laughing.

"Oi Oi Luffy. This isn't a joke. You want me to take care of some brats that are trying to kill me?"

"Shanks they are 17. And you do have Mera Mera no Mi? That's for Ace. And Sabo's pretty talented in using Haki."

"Wait wait wait. Oi Luffy? Luffy? Damn you Anchor."

The line went dead and there was silence once again.

Shanks crew, at some time in between the conversation, had woken up and were listening, now burst into laughter at their Captain's situation.

"Beeennn. Myyy haaaanngoooveeer just got woorrse." Shanks whined out to his first mate.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Luffy 16**

 **3½ years later**

"Let's see. Row boat, a barrel with food, another one with water."

Luffy counted. "And 30 million Bellis. It's funny how it is the same amount as my first bounty." He murmured.

"Yosh, set sail Luffy."' He chuckled to himself.

"You should wait till your next birthday Luffy to set out and are you sure you'll get to South Blue in that boat Luffy?" Makino asked worried.

"I'm already half a year behind schedule and don't worry." Luffy grinned at her. "I have a friend who'll help me."

And with that he pushed the boat.

2 minutes later the all so familiar sea king appeared.

"Okay my 'friend'." Luffy said putting on Nami's sweet face and releasing his Haki.

"Time to take me to South Blue."

() () () () () () () () () ()

When the sea king had emerged in search of food he had no idea he'll be stuck in taking the scary, self-proclaimed Pirate King to South Blue.

15 days later and he was about ready to drop dead. The poor sea king had no idea which deity he had angered in his previous life. He had no idea how close he was.

So when Luffy shouted

"Dock" at first sight of land the sea king could no doubt die happy.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Luffy stretched himself, obviously not so far and told the sea king 'Thank you' apparently.

"First stop restaurant. I'm so hungry."

Strolling the small island he quickly found the store.

To his annoyance his meal was interrupted by a fight.

"You bastard who do you think you are?"

"One of the rebels. Isn't that obvious?"

It was only the vague familiarity of the warning tone the voice portrayed which made Luffy turn around to view the speaker.

After he saw the face which he had seen many times, he choked on his food.

Blond long hair. That white and blue mask. It was Killer. What was _he_ doing here? And what was about the rebel army they were speaking?

"You bastard. You dare lie in path of Lord Jamung. I'll kill you right now."

The other speaker, a man with bright neon green hair - Yuck - Luffy thought - with several piercings - Ouch - was rapidly screaming before he took out his blades and attacked the person Luffy had concluded as Killer.

Everyone in the restaurant cleared as fast as they could and in a few moments of the two weapons clashing the place was deserted except for the two fighters and Luffy. Even the owner himself had fled.

Luffy calmly ate as he viewed the fight in front of him. It looked as if Killer was having trouble with the opponent and was being slowly pushed back. He was weaker than Luffy remembered. The again he had seen his skills after 2 years in the original timeline.

The neon man - as Luffy has dubbed him - suddenly saw an opening when Killer was backed to the table and went for the heart.

'Time to intervene.'

Stretching his hand he aimed for the face.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol."

And the hand connected.

() () () () () () () () ()

Killer watched in fascination, not like anyone could tell behind the mask but well, as his opponent suddenly flew out the window and into the sky. Wow. He'd be gone... Maybe forever? Killer hoped.

Looking around he spotted the person who was responsible and saw a man wearing a strawhat on his head, his hand in fist form, slightly smirking with a fork half in his mouth.

The hand that he saw was stretched - Was that even possible? - went back toward the fork and he started eating again, like nothing had happened.

Killer didn't move. He did not felt any hostile aura coming from the guy but seeing how he KO his opponent, who he was having trouble with, with one punch, it didn't hurt to be cautious.

Slowly moving he headed towards the exit, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Oi you." He heard and tensed.

"Yes?" Slowly facing him again, as he peered from beneath his strawhat.

Then he grinned.

"It's fine if I don't pay right? The shop owner is not here."

"Huh?" Whatever Killer was expecting it wasn't this.

"You know money?" The guy said again.

"Ah no it's fine. I don't think you have to." Killer replied.

The red vested man moved to the exit and Killer sighed in relief.

"You don't mind if I tag along?"

Killer jumped and so did his heart. How had the guy came so near him? He had just been at the exit.

"If you're not an enemy."

The other laughed.

"Me? An enemy? Nah. I am just sightseeing."

"Not many sightseers can KO Jamung's second in command with one punch."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Second in command? Really? That weak guy?"

Killer frowned.

"Only our leader can fight that guy toe on toe."

"Hmm. I see. You're right. I am not just a sightseer. I am a pirate. Name's Monkey D. Luffy. The man who's going to be the Pirate King. Nice to meet you."

If Killer was surprised at first he was outright shocked right now.

"Pirate King? You mean you're after One Piece?"

"Yep." Luffy grinned.

Killer itched to make a smart retort about _how the whole world was after it,_ but refrained saying that for his own safety. Instead he said,

"I'm called Killer."

"Oh. I see. By the way, I heard the word 'rebels' and 'leaders'. Who was that neon jerk and what's this about Lord Jamung?"

Killer hesitated at first but seeing Luffy's curious gaze he continued.

"This small island is like the capital of the Scrap Islands. They litter all of the South Blue but as this island is the largest and closest to East Blue and a main stream connects it directly to North Blue, it's the capital."

"So the one who takes over this island takes over all of the South Blue?" Luffy questioned.

Taken aback by the question Killer nodded.

"You're not from South Blue right?"

"East Blue." Luffy threw back. Killer nodded again.

"Lord Jamung or I prefer, J.J Jerk Jamung..." Luffy laughed. "... Has oppressed whole South Blue and took over all trading and finance."

Luffy nodded understanding the ' finance's ' important. No wonder Nami screamed about money 24/7.

"And we..." Killer continued. "... Are part of rebels who are trying to fight J.J."

"So why don't you just beat him up?" Luffy asked carefree.

Killer blanched.

"There are 800 members under him you know and we're just 20."

"Hmmm." Luffy put a hand on his chin, showing his thinking pose.

"Want me to help you?"

This time Killer nearly tripped on his own feet.

"WHAT?"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Luffy tried suppressing a chuckle. He was _so_ enjoying it.

"I can help." He stated again. "Can you take me to your leader? I would like to meet him."

Killer shifted nervously but at this point it was clear that he was considering Luffy's proposal. Nodding he led him to an old rundown building at the corner of the town.

Entering, Luffy recognized a further few faces after a few moments of gorging his memories.

'That's Wire, and that one is Heat. Hmm. So Kid Pirates were originally rebels?'

He entered a large room which was probably the most furnished one.

Looking forward he saw the familiar face he was hoping to see from the time he had met Killer.

 _Kid._

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **So here you go. Just to make it clear Luffy was planning to set sail an year early but because of Makino (she's scary when she wants to be) he set sail half an year early so he was behind schedule.**


	6. 5: Kid

**Chapter 5: Scrap Islands: Kid**

Luffy's mind was working fast. When he was sent back in time no one told him what he had to do. Luffy was never one to think about the consequences, which was maybe one of the reasons why his crew had died.

So he immediately thought of a way he could fix the gears to his liking.

"Killer who's this?" Kid eyed him suspiciously.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Killer said calmly looking Kid in the eye.

"And what is he doing _here_?"

"He knocked out Herdin in one punch."

Kid looked at Killer disbelievingly.

"No really. Why is he here?" He asked again.

Kid in response sighed.

"You don't believe me?" He asked.

"Nope." Kid answered.

Was it him or was Kid's voice was softer and less arrogant?

'I guess his ego hasn't grown yet.' Luffy thought.

"I'm not joking." Killer huffed in annoyance.

"Are you sure?" Kid also said in mild annoyance.

"I mean he is..." And he analyzed Luffy from head to toe.

Luffy on the other hand was bored.

Just then one of the Kid's followers - Luffy guessed - ran panicked.

"Leader." He called Kid. "Someone just defeated Herdin."

Kid just stood there his eyes bulging out.

If he didn't do anything he'll just stand there forever. Luffy concluded and spoke up.

"I'm here to help to beat up Jerky Jamung." He announced and the party of rebels looked at him disbelievingly.

Kid, unsure, motioned everyone other than Killer to leave.

When the room was empty other than the three occupants, Kid shifted nervously on his foot.

"So umm... You proposed help, Luffy." The redhead made out, unsure what to say.

"What do you want in return?"

Instead of answering directly, Luffy shot out.

"What do you think of Pirates, Kid?"

Kid raised a steady brow.

"Depends on the person." Came the answer.

Luffy looked at Kid confused. This was _Kid_. _Eustass_ _Kid_. The guy who slaughtered people when they laugh at him.

"Say, if someone laughs at you will you kill them?" Luffy asked cheerfully.

Kid gave him are you mad look.

"I mean sure glaring and beating up sounds nice but killing? What kind of pirate scum do that?"

'Your kind?' Luffy answered mentally.

"There are a few out there." Luffy said desperately trying to hold his laughter and failing to do so.

The clear evidence that both Kid and Killer were convinced that Luffy was an insane weirdo was that both inched away from him.

"But I'm not like them." He added to make sure things don't go wrong.

"I know." Kid was scowling. "My sister is a pirate."

Now it was Luffy's turn to jump.

"Eh? You have a sister?"

Kid narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by that? You look surprised even when you don't even know me."

"I mean it's great if you have a sister as pirate. That makes things easier." Luffy immediately back tracked his eyes anywhere but at Kid. Damn. His lying skills were still as bad as ever.

"Why?" Kid's hand twitched a little, ready for anything.

Luffy being Luffy said bluntly.

"I want you to join my crew."

() () () () () () () () () ()

From the moment Killer brought the weirdo with the strawhat in, Kid was doubtful.

When he said the weirdo had defeated Herdin, he was even more doubtful.

He was suspiciously comfortable with _everything_.

So when the weirdo or Luffy asked him to join his pirate crew his reaction was orthodox.

"Huh?"

"Like I said..." Luffy continued. "Join my crew. Then I'll become the Pirate King."

"What?" Kid said slowly.

"Is he deaf or should I repeat louder?" Luffy turned to Killer who himself was speechless.

"No I heard you the first time." Kid snapped. "I mean... Could you leave?"

"Sure. If you wanna join, I'll be at the restaurant… the one I trashed earlier." And with a huge grin and lingering presence Luffy left.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"So?" Killer looked at his leader.

"If what you say is true we need him, but pirate?"

"What if he is just like your sis?"

"He asked me whether I would kill people for laughing at me."

"Maybe he was judging your character." Killer suggested.

"Come on Kid. You always wanted to be a pirate. What's stopping you? You'll get your dream. We'll get our freedom."

"Then what? What after that Jamung?" Kid looked skeptical.

"Tell you what, tell him you want to judge him first before swearing your loyalty."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Pops more food. Food. Food. Food." Luffy cheered back to his eating.

"Boy run before the rebels find you. It's not safe."

The shop owner whispered to a gobbling Luffy.

"Ha what do you mean old man? They're already here."

Luffy pointed to the entrance where Kid and Killer were looking around.

Same as before the shop was empty in matter of seconds.

"So?" Luffy stopped munching, a noodle hanging from the corner of his lips.

Kid sighed.

"The thing is I don't know you that much. I can't just go with a stranger." He scowled.

"Oh. I see. Well It's okay. If you don't want to. Pity. You seem to have pirate blood in you." Luffy pointed out.

"I won't be comfortable in a random crew I know nothing about." Kid crossed his arms.

"Ah. You don't have to worry about that. You'll be the first edition to my crew. I mean first mate." Luffy smiled.

"What? What about a ship?"

"None."

"Seriously?"

"Pirates have to start from somewhere, what's wrong with here?"

"Can you really help us?" Kid twitched.

"Sure I'll-" The entrance was rudely blown away.

"Oi. How dare you rebels scum dare to lay a hand on my second in command? Where is the bastard? I'll kill him."

A man at the front of the mob who had a suspicious resemblance to a cow screeched angrily as he destroyed everything in sight.

Kid paled at the sight of him.

"Jamung." He muttered slightly so only Luffy can catch it.

Luffy looked at Kid then at the now introduced Jamung and then at Kid again and then Jamung and then Kid and then again towards Jamung and-

"Oi asked you something you dogs." The cow man Jerky Jamung, Luffy had given an extra edition to the name like always, got tired of the guy with the straw hat looking obviously at everything.

"Herdy was the bastard with that blah hairstyle and blah hair color?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Speak English (or Japanese) will you?" Several people chorus together.

"Yes Luffy-san." Killer told the boy.

"Oooh." Luffy's grin stretched wide.

"The one _I_ sent flying?" He asked Killer innocently.

Both Killer and Kid muttered curses under their breaths at Luffy's obvious confession.

"Are you one of the rebels?" Jamung sneered.

"I don't know. Am I? Kid?" Luffy gave an innocent smile to the red haired.

Kid looked between Jamung and Luffy his eye twitching as Killer nudged at his side.

"Oh fine." he yelled. "The hell with a lot of you. I'll join your crew."

Luffy smiled at Kid.

"Well I guess that settles my business with him." He then turned his head to the cow man in front of him.

"It's time to settle my business with you. You better get ready. I am gonna kick your ass. "

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Yo. So Kid is going to be slightly OC type here coz he haven't been corrupted by the world full of annoying people who keep on telling you that you can't be the Pirate King. And since he's joining Luffy's he'll go even more insane than before so I am going to do his character building in the story. Oh and you might wanna watch out for the 'Kid has a sister part' coz that is going to have a HUGE effect afterward. Thx for the RFFs.**


	7. 6: First Mate and First Ship

**6\. Scrap Islands: First Mate and First Ship**

Jamung had no time to realize what had happened. One second he was glaring at the brat with the strawhat the other he was laying down in between rubble someplace far away. Maybe the kid had some teleportation abilities like him.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Kid felt his jaw drop. His _captain_ was _awesome._

Luffy had aimed a punch at Jamung's chest so fast that Kid was unable to trace the movement with is eyes.

And Jamung flew just Killer had seen Herdin go.

"Sir."

"Lord Jamung."

"Master." Came several cries of alarm.

"Hmm. That was fast." Luffy replied carefree.

"We won?" Killer made out, his voice so unsure that it could be mistaken for denial.

"Nah." Luffy shook his head.

"He's not down yet. He'll be back there..." Luffy pointed to in front of the mob and smirked. "...right now."

Right then Jamung teleported where Luffy had predicted, scratches covering his body, a trail of blood trickling down his head and he looked down right murderous.

"You have some nerve boy." He growled.

Luffy just laughed it off which of course angered his opponent further.

"You won't be laughing before long. I ate the Teleportation Fruit. You just caught me off guard there." He showed his uneven teeth.

Then he turned to his men.

"You guys take care of those two." He pointed at Killer and Kid who glared at him.

"I'll take care of the one in the Strawhat."

Luffy debated whether to use Haki or not.

While he was not a showoff (oh who was he kidding? He was a total showoff), he needed to prove his strength to Kid otherwise he wouldn't gain his respect.

"There's no need." Luffy announced.

"What?" Kid turned to him.

"I promised I'll take care of them. So let me do it." He said stubbornly.

"Alone? Oi Luffy are you sure?"

But his concern went unanswered as a weak blast of Haki knocked Jamung's subordinate out.

Jamung enraged teleported himself, carrying a huge sword, behind Luffy.

"Die." He screeched.

"Gear second."

Luffy's speed put Jamung's teleportation fruit to shame. Faster than Jamung Luffy was behind him.

"Caught ya off guard." Luffy stick out his tongue and punched.

Jamung hastily teleported out of the way but Luffy was on him in seconds with relative ease.

What followed could be described as flash of lights and blurry images.

"Killer." Kid turned to his best friend and made a neutral, deadpan face. "We might just become the best crew in the world."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Luffy was toying with him. His speed was half at best and strength even less so.

Not long and Jamung had become a bloody mess on the ground. When he didn't twitch, Luffy grinned satisfied with his handiwork.

"Woah. Now this is done I'm soooooooooooooooo hungry."

And he went back to eating like before the fight, as if he was never interrupted.

His two audience sweatdropped.

"Ne. Captain." Kid called to Luffy.

Luffy's ear wiggled.

"Say that again."

"Captain?"

"One more time."

"Captain."

"Another time."

"Why?"

Luffy turned around showing an unexpectedly happy and dreamy expression on his face.

"Feels nice ~." He sung. "Coming from ya ~."

Kid used all his will force not to drive something sharp and metal into his now sworn Captain and instead settled on smirking.

"You might wanna see the ship."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"WOAAHH!"

Luffy's voice rang throughout the South Blue. In front of him was a ship, a little smaller than Going Merry loaded with weapons, docked across route towards North Blue.

"So cool. It looks like a mini warship." Turning to Kid. "Where ya got that?"

"Do you think we got nothing out of Jamung?" Kid gave an involuntary shudder at the name. "I even gave it a makeover."

'Goods thing he gave it a 'Make over' and not a 'Make up' .' Luffy mentally added.

Now that he observed Kid carefully, he wasn't wearing make-up. Nah. The lipstick was still there. Probably his white shirt made him look normal. Well, normal than usual.

"Oi. Idiot Captain do you want to stock?"

"Why did you add an idiot?" Luffy whined. "And a 'Captain' from you felt so nice." He went back to his dreamy state.

Kid deadpanned.

"And Killer picked up my stuff from the boat coz I asked him."

"...Right. Umm, Luffy what about the situation here?" Kid asked doubtfully. "I don't want all my damn efforts to go down the drain."

"Ah. Don't ya worry. I already told the mayor that this island is under Strawhats protection." Luffy assured him.

"Strawhats? The hell is that?" ؛

"Hmm? Our crew name." Came the answer.

"Oi wait. How come I didn't get any say in the name?"

"Coz I'm the Captain." Luffy retorted.

Kid muttered something about selfish captains.

"And when did you do all this?"

"When you were having your emotional goodbyes." Luffy laughed.

"I wasn't having 'emotional' goodbyes." Kid huffed indignantly.

"Yosh Kid. We're heading to North Blue."

"Why?"

"Coz It'll be fun."

"That's your reason?!"

() () () () () () () () () ()

"The name of this ship is Luffy's awesome sea ship."

In the middle of the ocean Luffy screamed.

"Too long. Too freaking long." Kid yelled.

He was going to go insane. Unfortunately he just realized it and it was too late to turn back.

"Hmm? What about the 'gun, cannon and sword ship?"

"Is that a pirate ship? It looks like a food menu with weapons on it." Kid yelled yet again.

"You know if you yell that much your voice is gonna be hoarse." Luffy advised him.

Kid twitched.

"...So, Lucky lucky go ship?" Luffy offered.

"I'm going to kill you."

Luffy grinned unfazed.

"Raging waves?"

Kid blinked.

"That's actually ...acceptable." He muttered in disbelief.

Both settled into silence for some time...meaning...a few seconds.

"Say, Kid? You said your sister was a pirate?"

"Yeah?"

"Which crew?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Kid smirked. "Her name is Eusstass Clau and she's the second division commander of Whitebeared's crew." He finished.

Luffy blinked.

Three.

Two.

One.

"WHAT?! WHY GOD?"

"You okay?" Kid asked confused.

Luffy grabbed Kid by his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Why second? Why not third or fourth?"

"Like hell I know."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Captain. Calm down."

The said Captain was now running and panicking at the same time as the ship approached the Reverse Mountain.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **So here's another chapter. And yep Kid's the first mate. There may be delay in the next chapter because I'm going abroad for a while so sorry in advance. See ya next month sometime.**


	8. 7: North Blue and Law

**You guys might be out to kill me I'm aware of that but have a little mercy. I'm in middle of exams and the next update is not going to be before June. I apologize in advance.**

 **7\. Count Rickety Arc: North Blue and Law**

Luffy was still sulking when kid bonked him on the head.

"Land spotted ahead."

"Ahan."

"We can explore it."

"Ahan."

"Let's buy food."

"Ahan."

"Could you be any less enthusiastic?"

"Ahan."

Kid gave up.

Ever since Kid had broken the news Luffy had been sitting in a corner of the small deck, a dark aura covering him, chanting about 'Stupid Banana Gods, Stupid Banana Fate, Stupid Banana Marines.' Why was everything banana again?

"I hate to break your little bubble of depression and self - esteem but how are we going across East Blue?"

"Don't worry. Don't worry." Luffy waved his hands, pouting. "I have a friend who's gonna give us a ride." He whistled out at the sea.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Kid was 100% sure that not even a single pirate could cross the whole East Blue in 5 days. They should receive an award for it. Apparently Luffy could do that by tying a damn Sea King at the front of the ship.

And the guy wasn't even trying to be intimidating because his dear captain was back his small corner, cursing and muttering under his breath.

Kid huffed for the umpteenth time that journey and looked through his binoculars, only to meet with a sight of a large mountain in middle of the sea.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"You are the most reckless, crazy, insane human being I've ever met." Kid panted.

"Good to know." Luffy retorted.

Luffy being Luffy had used every single cannon on the ship to put them on course so they could cross to North Blue.

"We survived didn't we?" Luffy retorted.

"Don't tell me we're freaking doing it every time."

"Yep."

Kid groaned and swore.

"Yosh." Luffy cheered. "No point in remaining sulky. We're docking on the first island."

"You _just_ decided that, didn't you? You don't have a place, do you? We're gonna die, aren't we?" Kid ranted on without stopping for breath.

"Don't worry. If we die, I'll take full responsibility." Luffy answered a grin stretched across his face.

"How about you take some responsibility before we die?"

Luffy did a thinking pose.

"Maybe... or maybe not."

Kid's shoulder slumped in return.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Luffy kind of regretted docking on the first Island. It was creepy, haunted, void of life and everything. He probably won't be finding any food here. Blaaah.

But it reeked of adventure. Too bad it reminded him of Maria.

"What _are_ we doing here? There's _nothing_ here."

"I know. I wanna find an adventure." Luffy replied childishly.

"By all means Captain." Kid said sarcastically.

He twitched when he realised Luffy had already vanished into thin air.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Woah." Luffy's eyes sparkled. "It's a house on top of the hill." He pointed.

"I wonder who lives here?" Kid asked.

"We'll just have to look." Luffy said as he inspected he front door at the bottom of the hill.

"I wonder who lives here." Luffy grinned.

"I just asked that a minute ago." Kid felt his tick mark growing.

"I know."

For some odd reason Luffy's smile was not sincere in the least.

"Captain. I'm going to hit you. Hard. Dodge."

Luffy ducked laughing but Kid's fist caught someone he couldn't even comprehend. In the face nonetheless.

The said person clutched his nose painfully.

"That's a nice way of greeting someone." He spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Kid yelled as usual.

Luffy cursed under his breath.

Oh no.

 _This_ person was not supposed to be here. Shouldn't he be somewhere else gathering his crew. What's up with all the coincidences anyway?

Just… ignore the guy. Yes ignore him. He'll go away.

"It's polite to give your own name before asking someone else's so… rudely." The figure pointed out.

Kid scowled.

"Eusstass Kid."

"Eusstass-ya huh?" The name's Trafalgar Law."

Oh shit.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Heh? Pirates?" Law commented as they walk through the path from the gate he had conveniently sliced.

"Can I join you?"

Kid tripped over his feet.

"What?!"

Luffy just looked at him oddly.

"I'm the Captain you know."

"Of course. I understand that."

Luffy gave him a raised eyebrow. While he had no idea what triggered Law's one of those 'logical whims'…. Who was he kidding of course Luffy himself did it. After all how many people travel back in time and try to change the fate of the world? Him, duh.

"Sure." He answered.

"That was fast. Too fast. At least think about it for a moment. You don't know _anything_ about him. Tat has to be the fastest time anyone too to join a crew."

"How do _you_ know?" Law asked.

"Luffy I don't like this guy."

"I can see that." Luffy shrugged absentmindedly.

"And he's back in his bubble." Kid rolled his eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere the ground beneath them collapsed, while huge vines started to grow from below.

Luffy whipped his head. Whoever it was knew Haki. Haki in North Blue. He considred the place might even belong to Sanji's family but he didn't want to mess with them now. He'll deal with them in due time. Right now he intended to find who his opponent one. This might even prove to be fun

An adventure let's say.

() () () () () () () () () ()


	9. 8: Mazes and Deals

**7\. Count Rickety Arc: Mazes and Deals**

Law gave an involuntary groan. Ouch. That hurt.

Should have used Room.

His chain of thoughts broke as someone else beside him groaned.

Red spiky hair, Purple lipstick, bloodstained white shirt… okay… may be he was making that last part p to add to horror effect and who could blame him anyway? This was the best entertainment he was going to get out of this island. Anyway he was with the one person who, Law was sure, was out for his blood.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Kid yelled. It seemed as if the red-headed had just realize he was with Law.

Slow. Figures.

"I believe I was standing right next to you."

"So was Luffy." Kid paused and thought for a moment. "Oh it was Luffy." He let out, resigned.

Law looked at him oddly.

"He might have run off on his own." Kid shrugged, explaining.

"You have a weird crew."

"If you have a problem with it then don't join."

"Why are you so against me anyway?"

"Don't trust you." Came the short reply.

Law bit his lip to contain a sarcastic retort from escaping his mouth.

"Though I could also be trying to preserve your sanity." Kid added a little cheerfully.

Law tripped on his feet.

"Huh?"

"You won't have much of it left after you join us."

"Just like you?"

"Yes just like me- Oi."

"I think I'm gonnna stick around."

"Seriously? Why?"

"To monitor your mental state of course. I am a doctor after all."

"Why don't you check yours first Mr. Doctor?"

"We could bicker all day or we could go find Luffy-ya. Who knows how long it's going to take us to find him here." Law said sagely.

"Huh? Why do we need to find him? It's just wasteland- Woah!"

Kid glanced around to see huge vine walls surrounding them in an inconsistent kind of way.

"It's some kind of maze. Finding a way out is going to be troublesome." The black headed devil user frowned.

" _Where DID this come from?"_

Law sweatdropped.

"You _just_ saw it?"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Luffy was lost. Oh come on. It was a freaking maze. He was supposed to get lost. Probably. But this was so cool.

HUGE GIANT PLANTS.

Maybe he could eat them.

"Oi Old Man. Can I eat them? I wonder if they are tasty." Luffy turned around a corner.

"How did you know I was here boy?"

Luffy curiously examined the person from head to toe. The man was old and wrinkly, just like Garp, though he was dressed quite formally. Luffy was vaguely reminded of the nobles from Goa.

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I?"

Luffy made an innocent face.

The old man didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Haki huh? No wonder you sensed me."

"Oh you're no fun old man. You know Haki?"

"Of course. And please don't eat my defense mechanism." He pointed to Luffy who already had one end of the vine between his teeth.

Luffy reluctantly let go.

"Ne ne Old man. My name's Monkey D. Luffy. The man who's going to be the Pirate King. Who're you?"

The old man's eyes widened as his head shot up.

"D?"

"Yep." Luffy's grin did not falter.

Slowly the man smiled showing his pearly white teeth.

"Monkey D. Luffy – san. My name is Count Rickety. Do you want to make a deal?"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Kid did not scream like a little girl. Law was convinced otherwise.

"So how did you manage to sound like a girl. I was so sure - "

"Shut up Trafalgar. Didn't you freaking see? The damn plant was trying to eat me. And its mouth and saliva were disgusting. What else was I supposed to do?" Kid huffed his face turning into a frown as if trying to forget his previous ordeals.

"You could have fought." Law drawled as if stating the obvious.

"There isn't any metal on this island. Other than your nodaichi which you absolutely refuse to let go."

"Well it's mine."

Silence.

"So you screamed like a little girl."

"Shut up, Trafalgar."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Law was joking when he asked the guy in the strawhat to join his crew. His pirate instinct had kicked in and he just blurted it out. He was so sure that he'll be rejected. The two had no idea who he was and what was he doing here. He was a total stranger to them. Imagine his surprise when he heard.

"Sure." That was … weird.

As far a Law knew the unofficial Strawhat Pirates had three members … if he forcefully included himself.

The Captian was a crazy, mysterious blockhead.

The first mate was a hot tempered idiot who screamed like a girl.

"Trafalgar."

And he a creepy, sadistic doctor. Now that's a variety.

"Trafalgar listen to me you blockhead."

What? Who is the blockheaded calling blockhead?

"Don't order me around Eusstass-ya."

"I'm not ordering you. I told you too fucking stop walking."

"That counts as ordering." Law blanked.

"Tch. Whatever. There's someone else here."

Indeed now Law was more observant he felt a presence ahead.

"Show yourself." Kid called out.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the dead silence and Law had to squint to make the silhouette of the person now walking towards them. The old man that came out was dressed as a noble.

"As expected of the crewmembers." The man spoke up. "Perspective just as their Captain."

Law saw Kid's eyes widen as realization hit in.

"Where's Luffy?" He yelled.

"Who knows."

Clenching his fist Kid attacked.

"Don't." Law yelled.

Kid harmlessly passé through the man and nearly drove himself into an ivy covered wall.

The old man pointed a thin long finger at Law.

"You wish to acquire the medical books from my library." He accused..

Law bit his lips. Opening his mouth to speak, the man raised is hand and interrupted.

" You can have them in exchange…" A smirk made its way to his lips, stretching his wrinkled lips to their limit.

"… I need you to kill the red headed over there."

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Done. Next time the conclusion. Tell me what you think.**


	10. 9: Loyalties and Allies

**9\. Count Rickety Arc: Loyalties and Allies**

Luffy felt slightly guilty. Note. _Slightly_.

He was eating a feast in Count Rickety's house which was fit to be called a palace.

Kid and Law were probably going through hell now.

Well. He'll just think of it as payback from the previous timeline.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No." Law squinted his eyes. "I refuse." He said his hand at the hilt of the nodaichi.

"Why you just met didn't you?" The old man asked.

"Still I'm part of the crew." Law stated in a firm voice.

"Oya? Then how about this?" Count Rickety calmly addressed him.

"It's either him or his Captain. Which to choose? It's your choice."

Kid gritted his teeth cursing the hologram he could not touch.

Granted he had idiot of a captain and he didn't know Trafalgar than much ( and he already got on his nerves ), but this was _his_ crew the guy was threatening. He was shaken off his thoughts when he saw the fog thicken even more.

"Trafalgar."

No response.

He turned his head around to see not only Law missing but that the old bastard was also gone.

Silent footsteps made him increase his guard.

"Who's there?"

A silhouette, different either Law's or the enemy's slowly made its way towards Kid. Kid squinted husband eyes to narrow his vision and focus on the approaching figure.

When the figure emerged, Kid's face twisted in horror.

It was Jamung.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Law narrowed his eyes.

"No." He denied firmly, not believing what he was seeing.

"Fu fu fu Law. How have you been?"

Doflamingo laughed, his ever huge grin plastered on his face.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Count Rickety observed with a curious look on his face. Both his sample… umm victims were down unconscious.

The redheaded was coping much better than he had anticipated but the other one was frozen, probably due to fear.

Well not his problem. The Captain had openly showed his faith in his crew so who was he to doubt?

() () () () () () () () () ()

Kid dodged again and again as Jamung attacked with his devil fruit.

"What? Not going to attack?" Came his tormentor's taunting voice.

"Or maybe you can't." He laughed.

Kid swiftly turned a sharp corner to dodge another attack but was not fast enough and Jamung's finger dug into his right arm, painfully.

Kid hissed.

He could partially thank for the maze right now as it was the only reason he had not turned into minced meat.

Putting some distance between himself and his predator he looked at his arm to inspect the wound only to be surprised by what he found.

There was nothing.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Law couldn't move a muscle. The strings dug into his skin, his nodaichi fifteen feet away.

"Room." He called out, mildly panicked.

Nothing happened.

This caused to fuel his already anxiety ridden emotions and he tried again and again to use his powers, much to the amusement of his captor.

"Tch. Tch. Tch. Law. You're still this weak. No wonder your new crew mate does not believe you. Does not trust you." Doflamingo ranted on tauntingly.

"Aren't you gonna backstab him? Like with me. Smart kids. They've abandoned you, haven't they? _At my mercy."_

Doflamingo's words spread dread within him and his struggles ceased as the pink flamingo made his way towards him.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Found you." Jamung attacked Kid from behind with a cocked fist.

Surprisingly Kid dodged with ease, contrary to earlier happenings.

"Illusion." Kid murmured hesitantly.

"What did you say?"

"You're not real." Kid yelled this time. "Luffy defeated you."

"So what?" Jamung drawled. "I just came back for revenge. And now that he is not here, it is fairly easy to get rid f you right?"

"I said you're not real." Kid said solemnly, his frown turning into a smirk.

Jamung raised an eyebrow.

Kid looked at hi unflinchingly.

"First you can't come from West Blue to North Blue if you weren't half as crazy as my Captain. Second I can't summon Trafalgar's nodaichi no matter how much tightly he's holding it and third…" He raised his right arm. "…I'm not wounded. So this is either not real or an illusion."

"Let's just suppose I'm an illusion. How you'll defeat me hen. Huh?"

"I've already figured out that damn trick of yours or whoever that's controlling this illusion. You…" he pointed at Jamung "..are only as strong as my mentality potrays you. So…"

Kid got into his fighting stance.

"…if I think you're incredibly weak…"

He punched the image straight into the gut.

"…I can get rid of you easily."

He finished.

Immediately after his self-proclaimed victory, Kid woke up from his coma like state.

Rubbing to relieve the ache in his muscles and the coldness of his body in the maze.

He looked around and saw Law lying motionless on the ground. Clicking his tongue he immediately started shaking the brunette.

"Wake up Trafalgar. Whatever you're seeing is not real." He shouted.

No response.

Kid paused.

"…Idiot."

Nothing.

"Stupid."

"…"

"Blockhead."

"Imprudent."

"Irresponsible."

"Senseless."

"Dunderhead."

"…"

"Oh come on." Kid shouted when he received no response. "Wake up."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Oh come on."

Law's head jerked as he heard Kid's voice.

"Wake up."

Wha..?

He was dreaming?

Looking forward, Doflamingo gave no indication that he had heard anything at all.

Taking a deep breath Law started chanting mentally.

'The strings don't exist. The strings don't exist.'

To his shock the strings disappeared.

So it was a _dream._

"You're a Strawhat Trafalgar. And I don't accept scaredy cats on the crew. If you can't figure this is an illusion Trafalgar, you're a damn coward." He heard Kid say.

Law narrowed his eyes.

 _Coward? Did he just call me a coward? With him screaming like a girl and all? Oh it's so own._

() () () () () () () () () ()

"… you're a damn coward."

Immediately Law's fist flew and slammed right into Kid's jaw who cursed and clenched it in pain.

"Ah sorry about that. My body moved on its own." Law said insincerely while silently muttering. 'Ha that's what you get for calling me a coward' under his breath.

"I was just hitting Doflamingo's illusion-"

Suddenly realizing what he had babbled out, he firmly shut his mouth.

Kid's eyes widened.

"Doflamingo? As in Shichibukai?" He exclaimed.

Kid nervously nodded his head, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Heh ~ " Came Kid's amused voice. "I guess you're not _that_ much of a coward Trafalgar."

Though appreciating the compliment he had a sudden urge to bash the red headed's skull. Instead

"Could you keep this a secret?" He asked in a smaller than usual voice.

"You would have to tell Luffy eventually." Kid got to his feet.

"Come on Trafalgar. We have a Captain to find."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Hi guys." Luffy greeted cheerfully still stuffing his face with food.

Kid and Law looked wide eyes at him for the moment.

They had spectacularly entered the castle only to find their Captain calmly eating like nobody's business.

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked him shell shocked.

"Eating of course." Was the reply.

"No… I mean shouldn't we be trying to kick the old man's ass?" Kid pointed at Count Rickety, who was sipping his tea, mind he add, at the _same_ table.

"Kid." Luffy started pouting like a child. "You shouldn't bully the elderly."

Kid opened his mouth but nothing really came out.

Luffy finally stopped eating and went to pat Kid on his back.

"Ma ma. He's our ally now. Me and him struck a deal, ya know. If you guys won he would be our ally."

"And if not?" Kid gritted through his teeth.

Luffy paused for a second.

"Who knows? We didn't discuss that." He shrugged.

"What were you thinking?" Kid yelld. "Trafalgar tell him how stupid it was."

"He's right Luffy-ya. It was risky-"

"I got you your books." Luffy chirped.

"Thanks."

"Trafalgar. You traitor."

"Law you're officially part of the crew now." Luffy said ignoring Kid's shouting of 'Hey are you guys listening to me?' in the background.

"Wait, he wasn't before?" Kid asked surprised.

"Nah I won't let anyone on the crew just like that. Do you think I'm stupid?" Luffy retorted.

Both his crew members looked at him deadpanned.

Luffy shook his head.

"On second thought don't answer that."

"So are you planning to visit West Blue too? That's a long way Luffy-ya." Law asked hurriedly before Kid could start again on their Captain's rashness.

"Yep." Luffy grinned.

If this went on he might be able to recruit most of the supernovas before they set out, he thought with glee.

"Sorry to interrupt you Luffy-san but I'm afraid outside this island 6 months have already passed so if you had any plans-"Count Rickety's calm voice was cut off with a huge shriek of

" _WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"_

"Well I thought you knew. This island, after all, is called Time Island. A day spent here is roughly half an year in the outside world." The old man explained.

"That's why I told him to take some responsibility." Kid scowled at his Captain pouting and crying anime tears.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"… so now we have allies in North and South and I guess East too." Law concluded as Kid recounted the adventure at Scrap Islands to him on the deck of the Raging Waves.

"Can we even trust that old guy?" Kid huffed.

"He's nice." Luffy answered.

"And wise." Law added. "He said he was 4000 years old."

Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"Maybe I should have asked him to join my crew-"

" _NO!"_

Luffy raised his hands in mock surrender.

He then slowly unpacked the Celestial sword from his pack and gave it to Kid.

At his questioning brow Luffy answered.

"You need a weapon in case there's no metal near you and I wasn't using it anyway."

"Isn't it important?" Kid asked doubtfully.

"Kind of. It belongs to Red haired Shanks after all." Luffy watched amused as Kid nearly dropped it and Law whipped his head to listen better from the steer.

"Nice Captain. Really." Kid ranted sarcastically. "You have ties to the Red Pirates, Me to Whitebeared and Trafalgar to a Shichibukai. What an awesome crew."

Luffy knew he deliberately left out the said Sichibukai's name.

 _Oh you have no idea. Our crew is going to get even more awesome._

"Well we still need a swordsman, a cook, a navigator and a liar."

"The first three I can understand but why the liar."

"Coz I said so. Yosh. Back to East Blue it is."

There were two identical groans in return.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **The longest chapter finally. RFFs.**


	11. 10: Alvida and Coby

**First of all I apologize. College started and I miscounted the amount of load. So I just got free after mid term exams.**

 **10\. Back to East Blue Arc: Alvida and Coby**

"Luffy-ya." Law said annoyed as he picked himself off from the floor of the deck, dusting his clothes.

"You have strange friends." He said pointing at the bright pink sea king who was once again tied to the front of the ship.

"What are you saying?" Luffy asked puzzled. "You're one of my friends too."

Law looked as if he was going to protest when Kid intervened.

"Guys I think there's a pirate ship ahead." He said screwing the one eyed binocular.

"Which one?" Law asked back.

"No idea." Just the skull has a heart shape on the side." Came the answer.

"Never heard of one like that." Law commented. Should we engage Luffy-ya?"

A cannon going off was heard in a distance and all three in discussion looked forward to see a cannonball heading straight at them. Kid lazily waved his hand and the cannonball went off course, falling into the sea.

"So what should we do? They attacked us first." Kid turned to Luffy for an answer.

"We _are_ low on supplies...and food." Law said.

"SINCE WE JUST RAIDED A PASSENGER SHIP, WE CAN JUST LEAVE THESE LOWLIFE PIRATES AND THEIR MEASLY SHIP." Came the booming order of the Captain of the enemy ship.

"Lowlife Pirates?" Law twitched.

"Measly ship?" Kid scowled.

"Tasty food?" Luffy offered.

Thankfully the other two thought it was good enough objective to raid because moments after there was a sound of "Room" and all three occupants of Raging Waves were teleported in middle of the enemy circle.

The said enemies panicked after witnessing such an odd phenomena and scurried inches away from where Luffy and the co. had landed.

Whispers of "What was that?" and "How is that possible?" were heard on the deck.

"Ne ne guys? Do you have meat somewhere here?" Luffy chimed, looking around as if the meat was lying in plain sight while Law and Kid both unsheathed their respective weapons, ignoring their Captain's antics.

"Yosh everyone. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. And I'm going to become the king of pirates. Don't give up. Pursue your dreams to the end, no matter how hard they seem." Luffy yelled at everyone.

In response he got a "That was totally random, Captain." From Law and "Don't encourage them you idiot." From Kid.

Unknown to both of them Luffy saw a pink haired boy on the deck looking wide eyed with awe at him and another orange haired woman hidden not far away with the ship's treasure eyeing him oddly suspicious.

Satisfied, Luffy hummed to himself.

"What are you dogs doing? Attack them." A whale like lady came into view, supporting a huge spikey mace. "They dare invade The Great Alvida's ship."

"Fat." Law observed.

"Ugly." Kid added.

"Hag." Luffy grinned.

Silence.

The crew's reactions were as endearing as they were supposed to be.

Meanwhile Alvida had developed some permanent tick marks on her face.

"You mongrels." She growled.

"Tell them boys." She addressed her crew. "Tell them who's the most beautiful woman in the whole world".

"You are Alvida-sama." Her crew chorused.

"Gee someone has an inferiority complex." Kid commented.

"Even Eusstass-ya would make more pretty of a woman than you." Law retorted to Alvida.

" _Excuse me?"_

"I was just trying to get my point across."

"Do it in a way that won't end up making me into a laughing stock."

"You don't _need_ any insults to turn you into a laughing stock."

"How did it turn from insulting the hag into insulting me."

"Well if your absolutely _glorious_ brain was following the conversation you would know exactly how."

"You two look like comedians." Luffy interrupted cheerfully.

"Look who's talking." Both snorted.

"Well. Have fun taking care of em. I'm going to look for the kitchen." Luffy waved and disappeared out of sight.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Excuse me? Are you really a pirate?" Coby asked hesitantly.

"Why do you ask?" Luffy peaked from behind the apple he was eating.

"Pirates are really bad. You don't seem too bad. Everyone says so." Coby answered gaining some courage.

"Wait. Then if everyone says meat doesn't taste good then the meat won't taste good anymore." Luffy asked horrified.

"Ah- no. I just wanted to be a good marine." Coby murmured face down.

"Then you should be doing something more important first." Luffy instructed him as if he had reverted back to his 21 year old persona.

"Luffy-ya." Law chose that moment to open up the door to the storage.

"Their treasure room was empty."

"Hmm?" Luffy grinned. "Can't be helped then."

He got up.

"Where's Kid?"

"Dealing with Alvida." As soon as Law answered , the wooden roof came crashing down with Alvida falling between Coby and Luffy.

Luffy just blinked while Coby jumped back with a shriek.

"Ah. Sorry." Kid looked down from the deck. "I didn't she would be heavy enough to cause a hole."

Law snickered which only fueled Alvida's anger.

"How far are you going to insult me?" She screeched. "Tell them Coby. Tell them the truth." She bellowed.

Coby started trembling in fear.

Luffy motioned Kid to stop , spotting the iron pipes dragging their way towards Alvida.

"T…the… truth …" Coby stuttered looking at Luffy.

He strengthened his resolve.

"… is that you are the ugliest and fattest pirate I've ever encountered." He made out. "And I'm going to become a marine and catch pirates like you."

Luffy looked overly pleased.

Before Alvida could attack Coby in a fit of rage, he sent her flying into the water.

"No fair Luffy." Kid complained.

"You should have been quicker, Eusstas-ya." Kid just gave him an annoyed face daring him to say anything else.

"Whatever. How many did you get Trafalgar?"

"I didn't bother counting."

"Ha. I got 85." Kid bragged.

"Then I got 90." Law retorted.

"Liar. There weren't even that many."

Luffy sensing a fight yelled. "Law let's go back. I'm hungry."

Law nodded in agreement, raised his hand and came to an abrupt stop.

"Oi." He turned to Kid irritatd. "Where's the ship?"

"Huh?" Kid scanned the sea.

There was no sign of Raging Waves.

"Oi Eusstass-ya, you _did_ anchor the ship, right?"

Kid laughed forcefully.

"I don't really remember."

La w grabbed him by his collar.

"How are we going to get back?" He shouted irritated and then a flicker of hope spread over his face.

"Oh right there must be a radar to track down ships." Law turned to Coby.

Coby fidgeted.

"There was, but he broke it." He pointed at Kid.

Law seemed as if he was going to strangle the red-headed.

"I would expect this behavior from our Captain, but you!"

Kid was trying his best to look innocent while Luffy tried to pry Law's hands off Kid's neck.

"Found it." Luffy cried.

Both whirled to face him.

"It's a few miles in that direction," Luffy pointed to the east.

He grabbed the nearest pirate.

"Let's go."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Safely on their ship Kid and Law started interrogating Luffy.

"How did you know?" They asked simultaneously.

"I used observant Haki."

They looked confused.

"I'll teach you guys when we have enough members, alright?" Luffy promised.

Kid and Law both looked a little dissatisfied but didn't voice anything.

"So we have to drop this little guy t the nearest marine base?" Kid asked.

Luffy nodded.

"The nearest base is in Shells Town. But I heard there wa a demonic Pirate Hunter being kept there."

"Pirate hunter Zoro?" Luffy addressed.

"That's right."

"Yosh. I've decided guys." He yelled.

"This is bad Trafalgar. Knock him out. Knock him out now." Kid panicked.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Law half asked, half answered.

"We're going to recruit him."

"He's a Pirate Hunter, Captain. P – I – R – A – T – E H – U – N – T – E – R." Kid spelled out. "And we are Pirates. See the difference?"

"Not really ̴."

() () () () () () () () () ()


	12. 11: Zoro

**Heya guys.**

 **First of all thanks for the support (for those cheery reviews). And then for favs and follows. And to every single person who pressed the hit button.**

 **Also if I hadn't made it clear Killer hasn't joined Luffy, more like he won't be a pirate. Sorry Killer fans.**

 **Well without further ado.**

 **11\. Back to East Blue Arc: Zoro**

"You _did_ make sure to anchor the ship this time?" Law asked for the umpteenth time.

"I did." Kid gritted out irritated.

"Though why did we even bother coming for this Zoro guy?" He added.

"Now, now. Be nice to our future crewmate." Luffy told him. "And Coby also wanted to become a marine."

"That's right. I want to join the good guys to catch pirates like Alvida." Coby declared with determination.

"I won't agree with you on the good part, Coby-ya." Law folded his arms. The words came out more harshly than intended.

Kid raised an eyebrow at him but agreed nonetheless. Coby just stared with confused eyes.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and meet our swordsman? I'll be there later." Luffy escaped quickly.

"Where is he going?" Law asked.

"Probably to find food." Kid shrugged. "That's the only thing in his head anyways."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Contrary to his crewmates belief, Luffy was not heading to a restaurant.

Nope. Instead he went into a direction he assumed he might find a denden mushi.

"Alright Shanks, change of plans." Luffy started as soon as he was connected.

"What? Why?" He just started thinking things over when Ace and Sabo had joined. Man. Kids were a pain when they were trying to kill you every ten seconds.

"Do you remember The Worst Generation?"

"Ya. The rookies." He confirmed.

"Well… two of them joined my crew and I might have eliminated one from becoming a pirate entirely." Luffy informed sheepishly.

"What _did_ you do?" Shanks accused. And then started muttering. "Of course. Stupid me. You're Luffy. It would be weirder if you _don't_ do something."

"It's a good thing only three of them deviated from the original timeline. I mean – what were you planning to do in the New World? – Ah Never mind. Good thing you didn't go looking for others." Shanks hyperventilated.

Luffy wisely kept his mouth shut about how he was planning to do _exactly_ that if that dratted Time Island hadn't messed with him.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Law-san, Kid-san, I doubt a prisoner would be tied in the courtyard." Coby tried in vain to convince the two pirates.

"You'd be surprised at the stupidity of some marines." Kid explained.

True to their words, the green headed swordsman was tied to a post in the middle of the courtyard.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Law asked. "We can't just walk up to him and say hi."

"Seems something Luffy would do." Kid scoffed.

Rika took the chance, rice balls in hands to jump over the wall.

The three of them watched as the scene unravelled itself.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Luffy was surprised to see his three companions listening to Rika, when he entered the restaurant (he was hungry), even the ones who were pretending to be uninterested.

"Heya guys." He waved to them. "Did you meet him?"

"We did see him from a far. And found some interesting bit of information."

"Ah I heard his story." Luffy half lied. "We shouldn't interrupt his challenge."

Coby looked down cast.

"But I thought marines wouldn't do something like that."

"Marines are marines and pirates are pirates. You can't just label them good or bad based on the rumors." Luffy corrected.

"Are you sure he wants to be a Pirate King?" Law questioned Kid. "He could start his own religion with the way he monologues."

"I HEARD THAT YOU JERK AND I'LL TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT."

His two crew mates just sighed.

There was a bout of laughter from other end of the restaurant.

"I am planning to execute Roronoa tomorrow." Helmeppo was boasting. "Make sure to come watch the show."

Luffy watched in amusement as Kid magnetised some of the pots and pans and aimed them at Helmeppo's head. Helmeppo flailed and wailed, running out of the restaurant as utensils with vengeance chased after him, screaming. "JUST YOU WAIT. MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS."

"What should we do now?" Kid asked as soon as his target was out of sight.

Luffy rubbed his hands in glee.

"What else? We'll blackmail him."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"You shouldn't be here you know."

Zoro told the boy in straw hat who was walking towards him.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I am going to be pirate king. That's my crew". Luffy pointed towards Kid and Law who were sighing at their Captain's bluntness.

"And why are you telling me this?" Zoro asked cautiously.

"I've decided. You're going to join my crew." Luffy said in a matter of fact way to Zoro.

"Why would I do that?" The green haired pirate hunter yelled.

"Because I could hear your soul screaming 'I WANT TO BE A PIRATE' from a mile from here." Luffy grinned.

Kid face palmed.

"And there goes the last bit of dignity we had left." He sighed dramatically.

"Weren't we supposed to blackmail him?" Law added.

"Captain move." Kid gritted.

"Listen up." He faced Zoro. "What my Captain was trying to say in his own language was that, those marine guys are not going to uphold their end of the deal. You're going to be executed tomorrow. We could save you but you will have to join our crew." Kid ended satisfied and smug.

"And why should I believe that?" Zoro retorted.

"Other than the fact that the marines have never really kept their end of a bargain?" Law piped in.

Zoro looked defeated.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly. "You have my word."

"Great." Luffy cheered. "Let me open your ropes."

He proceeded to tighten them instead.

Fortunately Law moved him out of the way and cut the ropes.

"Let's go before the marines find out." Law said and then murmured his breath. "What a crappy security system."

"Wait." Both Zoro and Coby half yelled.

"I have to join the marines."

"My swords are with that blunt guy."

"Yeah we can't leave." Luffy turned towards his friends.

"Damn. He has the look that says 'I won't be able to live until I fucking stir some trouble." Kid commented.

"Does that look even exist?" Zoro asked bewildered.

"With Luffy anything can happen." Law interjected.

"We're going to break that huge statue and piss off the marine guy." Luffy grinned.

"THAT IS TOTALLY UNNECESSARY, YOU MORON." The other three yelled.

But the said person was already on the roof while the rubble from the statue rain down on the field.

The marine just stood, staring in horror as Luffy extended his arms such that he hung from the roof beams, only to break the window of the young master's room, grabbing Zoro's katana and jumping down on the field.

"What was the freaking doing of doing that?" Law pointed to Hand Axe Morgan who was shouting his head off. "We could have escaped unnoticed."

"And leave Coby to join this useless excuse of base. No way." Luffy said stubbornly.

Zoro took his katakanas from Luffy.

"You do have a plan to get out of here alive, don't you?" He asked, frowning.

Luffy pouted.

"Of course." He said. "The future Pirate King always has a plan. We're gonna fight our way out, duh."

"Isn't that equivalent to having no plan?" Law deadpanned.

Hand Axe Morgan took the opportunity to make his entry. A few glances were exchanged…

"I want them executed." He yelled at his subordinates. "All of them."

Coby looked as if his soul were to escape his body any moment, Zoro looked between the crew and the marines, Law an Kid looked utterly bored while Luffy just grinned.

The marines took aim and fired.

A second later the suspended bullets hit the ground resulting in jaw dropping all around the field

A chorus of "…What?" and "How is that possible?" erupted in the air as marine started backing away.

Morgan was raging over the lack of effect of his presence of the pirates and the fact that there marines were running away from the said pirates.

"Those of you who can't stand up to four pirates, shoot yourself." He bellowed.

The soldiers hesitantly looked at each other and Luffy grimaced.

Everyone moved to combat stance.

Before Zoro could think of unsheathing his swords, Law had already cut off Morgan's Axe hand and was using it to chase the guy himself.

"Eusstass-ya? Mind finishing him off?" Law tilted his head.

With a flick of Kid's hand, all the weaponry was snatched from the subordinates' hands and proceeded to smack and knock out the marine captain.

"That was fast." Luffy blinked while Zoro and Coby looked in awe.

"You guys are no fun." The captain pouted.

"That's because you've been stealing all our fights." Kid shrugged. "If someone still wants to resist than come on." He added.

Instead of the expected battle cries, the courtyard was filled with cheers.

"Anticlimactic much?" Law sweatdropped. He then nudged Coby.

"This is your chance."

Coby gulped fearfully and requested in a small voice.

"I…I would like to join the marines."

One of the marines who was clearly of a higher rank than the others stepped forward and questioned.

"Are you a pirate?"

Before Coby could reply, Luffy spoke first.

"He, by no means, is related to us." He said cheekily, leaving the part about Coby being Alvida's cabin kid.

"Let's leave guys." Luffy motioned the others.

All members sheathed their weapons and walked after their captain without as much as glancing back.

Though, if they had, they would have seen the marines saluting to them.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Kid looked at Luffy.

"What Eusstass-ya? Did you get attached, by any chance?"

"I was just looking out for an acquaintance, a concept totally foreign to you, Trafalgar." Kid huffed back.

"So this is our ship?" Zoro asked Luffy, ignoring the mayhem.

"Yeah. It's called Luffy's awesome sea-"

A chunk of metal shot down the enthusiastic strawhat.

Welcome aboard Roronoa Zoro, to Raging Waves." Kid smiled at Zoro, like he wasn't trying to strangle his Captain for defiling his ship's name.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **I added a poll to my profile regarding the story. Check it out plz. Thankyou**


	13. 12 : Nami

**12\. Buggy Arc: Nami**

"Is it me or are we drifting aimlessly here and there?" Zoro questioned.

"You're somewhat right." Law drawled. "Anyhow we are heading in the right direction, generally."

"How?"

"We're following the bird." Law answered.

"Excuse me?" Came Zoro's baffled response.

"Captain's orders." It was Kid this time, pointing to a bird.

Zoro still gazed at them, mouth gaping like fish.

"Considering he is hardly ever wrong, I assume we're gonna get there one day." Law shrugged getting back to his medical books.

Zoro just shifted his eyes from the two carefree crew member, the overexcited captain looking at the fishes and then at the bird.

"We need a navigator, _fast."_ He muttered.

() () () () () () () () () () ()

They actually did reach an island.

"I told you." Law thumped Zoro's back with a nodaichi.

"Let's get some meat." Luffy shouted.

"We just stocked, Luffy." Law reminded him.

"I know. I ate it all up." Was Luffy's response, before he ran off in a random direction leaving Kid muttering curses under his breath.

"I suppose with the pace he is eating, we should re-stock." Law gave a surrendering sigh.

They walked to the nearest food store they could find.

"It's empty." Zoro commented.

"It's not the only shop that's empty." Kid peered in the store next to it.

"The whole town is deserted."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Nami knew something was wrong as soon as she turned the corner, and not just due the fact that Buggy's minion were chasing her as she high tailed with their treasure. She saw the straw hat first.

"Hey do you know where I can find some food?" The owner yelled blocking her way.

"Can't you see I'm being chased?" She hurriedly pushed him out of the way but tripped on the next jutted stone in her way.

'I'm so dead', she thought but was surprised when no assault descended. She snapped her head to look behind. The guy was casually peeing at the now unconscious Buggy's crewmembers.

Then he turned to her.

"Since you are no longer being chased, can you tell me where to find food now?"

He tilted his head. Nami was already nodding dumbfounded before she could comprehend the situation.

"Ah~. I'm full." Luffy cheered, stomach satisfied.

"Consider it as a thank you for saving me." Nami said and after a moment she added.

"Though I'm surprised you didn't hide with rest of the villagers."

"Because I'm not with them." Luffy answered.

"Monkey D Luffy. The man who'll become pirate king." Luffy saw Nami's eyes widen at his declaration and she jumped from where she was seated.

"You're a pirate!" She turned an accusing finger towards him.

"And?" Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"But pirates are all liars and thieves!"

"You're also one. A thief." Nami suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. Then she recovered.

"But I only steal from pirates."

"Pirates also steal from pirates. Doesn't that also make you similar to a pirate?"

"What…?" She asked baffled.

"Join my crew." Luffy didn't give her a chance to finish.

"Weren't you listening to me? I said I hate pirates."

"How about a deal? I'll beat up Buggy for you since he's chasing you and you join my crew for a little while?"

Nami hesitated so Luffy added.

"You can keep all the treasure."

That decided it.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"It really is deserted." Zoro said. "And our captain ran off without assessing the situation."

"Watcha doin?" Luffy suddenly peeked over Kid's shoulder scaring the wits out of them.

"Oi Luffy -" Kid was about to go on a rant but suddenly caught sight of Nami behind him.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Ah. I invited her to the crew." Luffy answered grinning.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't find anyone else." Came the reply.

"What kind of reason is that?" Zoro said dumbfounded.

"It's better than yours." Law murmured.

"So?" Kid started. "What can she do?" He crossed his arms.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm a decent navigator." Nami declared confidently.

"Oh thank God. We won't be following birds." Zoro said immediately.

Kid nodded.

"We won't be using cannons for navigation either."

"Or tying sea kings to the front of the ship." Law agreed.

Nami looked at them speechless.

Cannons? Birds? Sea kings? What kind of navigation was that?

"Do you have any idea why there's no one in this village, Nami-ya?" Law asked.

"Did you guys not see the flag of Buggy's Pirates at the harbor? Everyone's hiding." Nami answered.

"You're not going to hide?" Kid questioned.

"I'm just a passing treasure hunter, stealing Buggy's treasure." Nami shrugged.

"Though it's a pity the map to Grand line wasn't in the same safe.

"Grandline?" The others shouted.

"Yeah."

"Won't we need that if we want to go there?" Zoro asked.

"But I already know the way." Luffy told them.

"Let's leave the navigation to the navigator, Luffy-ya." Law said.

Luffy pouted, then punched his fist together.

"Alright then. Let's kick Buggy's ass and grab the map to Grand line."

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Thanks for the response. .^.**


End file.
